The Unexpected Roommate
by iwillbeforeverinfinite
Summary: Kakashi has had enough of Naruto and Sasuke's constant fighting, so he comes up with a plan to try to get them to stop...will it work out? Basically romance angsty Narusasu fun, contains violence, swearing and sex...
1. Realistic Goals

Hi, so this is a Narusasu fanfic, umm it's my first one so be nice to me (or constructive criticism would be great too) I've never written anything with sexual content before, so like...it probably sucks and apologies if it does,

let me know it you like it or if you don't, any criticisms are welcome,

also let me know if you want me to write more because I have more of a plot in mind...(I'm sorry if it sucks, truly I am)

basically this contains, swearing, sex and violence (all the good stuff basically)

* * *

"Argh, you baka! What the fuck was that for?" Naruto yelled at the young man standing a few feet away from him, an arrogant grin spread across his handsome face. Naruto was pointing towards the kunai which was wedged into the tree not too far to the left of his head.

The young man who had thrown it just shrugged his shoulders tauntingly.

"If you want to train with me, you need to be able to dodge kunai" he crossed his arms over his chest, still smirking like a devious Cheshire cat.

Naruto's face flushed with anger, he started charging towards the young man.

"Sasuke you bastard! We're supposed to be a team. I'm not here to dodge your fucking kunai. I have nothing to prove to you! I could easily defeat you so why don't you take that arrogant smirk and shove it up your arse!" Naruto had Sasuke pressed against a tree, his forearm pushing hard on Sasuke's throat.

It was at this point that Kakashi-sensei decided to step in.

"Settle down boys. You're a team, which means you shouldn't be fighting like this. I would have thought you had grown out of this childish, mind numbing bickering that you two have going on. You're seventeen now boys. You aren't little kids anymore."

Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared right back. Gritting his teeth, Naruto begrudgingly let go of the young man.

Sasuke tried – in vain – not to massage the pain at his throat; he pushed Naruto away from him.

Naruto growled at him and landed a right hook to Sasuke's lower jaw.

Sasuke's mouth started bleeding; he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Kakashi just sighed as Sasuke lurched at Naruto.

Somehow between Sasuke's movements towards the other boy, the older man had caught him and pushed him away.

"I'm tired of this, guys. Sakura and I both are. All you do is fight nonstop. All because you have some incessant need to be the dominant one! You two are going to start living together until you manage to get over yourselves and start acting like a team, because at the moment neither of you are doing a bang up job of it!"

"But–" Naruto and Sasuke pleaded.

"No buts. Sasuke you will move into Naruto's apartment starting tonight. I will be coming over in the morning to make sure you two do as I say or I am revoking your ninja statuses and you both will have to enrol in the ninja academy again" Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other wide eyed. They pictured themselves, a pair of seventeen year olds in a class filled with eleven year olds. They both shuddered at the thought.

Kakashi saw the look on their faces and smirked, satisfied he walked off, with one of his old copies of 'Make-out Paradise' in hand.

Naruto glowered at Sasuke.

"This is all your fault!" He barged Sasuke into a nearby tree.

Sasuke landed on the floor, "Urusai! Naruto, it's not like us fighting out here is going to get us anywhere. As much as I hate to say it, its sunset and we need to get going. I'm starving." Sasuke wiped the blood from around his mouth onto the back of his sleeve, it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

Naruto grinded his teeth a little but looked up at the sky to notice it was a bright purple colour, as much as _he_ hated to admit it; Sasuke was right. It was late autumn and the leaves had already fallen to the floor, a massacre of dark oranges and reds plagued the streets and fields of the hidden leaf.

Naruto helped lift Sasuke to his feet and they both headed toward the village in the direction of Naruto's flat.

They walked in complete silence; all that could be heard were the methodical movements of their feet treading in unison.

The silence was awkward, Sasuke was annoyed that Naruto had been so temperamental that Kakashi-sensei came up with this ridiculous idea. Naruto felt the same about Sasuke.

Neither one of them looked at each other the entire way, Naruto had his hands in his pockets with his lip jutted out, Sasuke seemed to have the same pose as Naruto, they looked at one with each other, though neither of them realised just how similar they were.

When they reached the flat, Naruto let them in.

"The bathroom is down the hall, the kitchen is to your left, and my room is to your right, obviously as you can see this is the living room." Naruto spoke resentfully letting Sasuke through the door.

Sasuke looked around the flat, it was smaller than he expected, he lived in the large Uchiha house on his own and was used to plenty of space. He was surprised that he didn't not like the flat; he found it to be cosy; comforting. Different to the usual cold detached feeling he received from his own home.

The living room consisted of a small comforter in one corner and a long settee on the other side, along the remaining wall were bell bars and various other pieces of workout equipment. Sasuke was oddly surprised, well he knew Naruto must workout - he was built like a brick house considering his height, the kid had naturally broad shoulders, the complete opposite to the slender more graceful Uchiha whose strength lay in his quickness and genjutsu as apposed to brute strength.

He noticed a picture frame in one corner of Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and himself, back on the first day of team seven more than five years ago. He was surprised that Naruto had it up, Sasuke also had his up in his living room, but he would never admit to it.

He realised Naruto was standing with his back leaning against the open door, arms crossed over his chest and a vaguely irritated expression spread across his face.

"I would say make yourself at home, but I don't really mean it." Naruto then slammed the door behind him and started in the direction he had just pointed out was the kitchen.

Sasuke felt awkward to say the least. He realised he had never been in Naruto's home before and he had no idea what to do about it.

He decided to follow Naruto into the kitchen.

He stood against the door frame, leaning his right shoulder on the frame itself, arms crossed; Naruto had his back facing him and was bending over into the fridge grabbing something out.

Sasuke just looked at him pensively, he was thinking about how odd Naruto looked doing everyday routine things, he had never seen what Naruto looked like outside of missions and training, he found it odd.

"You can cut the brooding bullshit Sasuke no one's around to see it." Naruto stated his back still to the young man as he drank the milk from the carton.

Sasuke looked at his stance self consciously and shifted so he looked less 'brooding' as it were. Naruto turned around to see him change; he chuckled slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"You're so predictable" he laughed, not realising that he had a giant milk stain on his upper lip.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him.

"You know, I can't take you seriously with a milk moustache." He smirked bringing his hand up to his mouth to stop from laughing.

Naruto looked at him questioningly then went to the mirror to check it out; when he saw the stain he just chuckled at himself.

"Look at that! I've been waiting for the day when I would be able to grow one." He turned and looked at Sasuke seriously and they both burst out laughing.

At this point the awkwardness seemed to have vanished slightly and they started talking like best friends should.

"So where exactly am I sleeping?" Sasuke asked, sitting at the tiny dining table while Naruto cooked instant ramen on the stove.

"I guess you're gonna have to sleep on my floor, I have a spare futon in my cupboard. It's not the worst place to sleep in the world." Naruto chuckled pouring the noodles into bowls for the two of them and handed Sasuke a spare pair of chopsticks.

They had little frogs at the top; Sasuke raised his eyebrow in amused curiosity. Naruto noticed what he was smirking at and told him to shut up.

"You know for instant ramen this isn't half bad" Sasuke nodded approval towards Naruto.

The other boy bowed his head in acceptance and they ate pretty much in silence.

Once they were both done Sasuke offered to wash up.

"Well that's a nice gesture, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked in mock concern.

"Shut it, and just accept my offer." Sasuke took the dished off of him.

They were silent for a moment.

"Sorry about before" Sasuke started.

"Don't worry about it, I was being a bit hot headed" Naruto admitted.

Sasuke scoffed, "yeah you were."

Naruto glared at him, "and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked furrowing his brows at the other boy.

Sasuke seemed not to notice the sharp edge to Naruto's tone.

"All I'm saying is, if you didn't get so worked up all the time, we wouldn't fight nearly as much as we do." Sasuke finished washing the dishes and started to dry them. He picked up the first bowl and grabbed a dish cloth from the side and started drying it thoroughly, his eyes were concentrated on the bowl so he didn't notice Naruto's mood change.

Naruto's temper was starting to flare.

"Well if you weren't such a selfish vendetta seeking baka then maybe we'd be able to work as a team!" Naruto snapped back, getting really pissed off.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _What the fuck, that's none of his business!_ Sasuke snarled in his head.

"Urusai Naruto! Just because I have a realistic goal in life doesn't mean I'm selfish." Sasuke stated in a cool voice.

Naruto shoved Sasuke, the bowl that Sasuke was drying fell to floor smashing into tiny pieces spraying the floor with shattered pieces of pottery, but Sasuke seemed not to notice. The force of the shove caused him to collide with the opposite wall with a low _thud_.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you bastard!"

Sasuke glowered at Naruto and started towards him. He was starting to get really angry now.

"It means you'll never be hokage, you whiny little bitch!" Sasuke shoved Naruto back.

This time Naruto was severely enraged. _How dare he come into my house and insult me like this_.

Naruto strode towards Sasuke and landed a hard punch to Sasuke's eye.

The young man fell back in shock, but recovered quickly and punched the other boy in jaw and kneed him in the stomach.

Naruto cried out in pain, but had by no means given up, he rugby tackled Sasuke into the opposite wall and punched him in the face a few times and then landed another to his gut. The young man could do nothing but cry out. Sasuke lifted his fingers to his mouth, he felt hot liquid spill onto them and looked down to reveal that his mouth was in fact bleeding..._again_.

When he looked up again Naruto had stopped; his anger was filling him up so much that he could barely move.

Sasuke noticed his hesitation, he tried to take advantage of it.

"What are you going to do then Naruto? You got me where you want me; why the fuck don't you just finish me off?" Sasuke spat at the other boy.

Naruto just stared Sasuke in the eye, his temper was reaching past any rational thought he had. Sasuke had never seen this look in the boys eyes before, he couldn't quite make out what it was and then...

Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide in shock, disbelieving of what was happening.

It wasn't a tender kiss by any means; Naruto forced his mouth harder onto Sasuke's, whose head had been shoved against the wall in the process.

He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and slammed him further into the wall, Sasuke opened his mouth to yell out for the pain but Naruto took this advantage to push his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Sasuke was unsure how to feel about this, he realised he should feel angry and pissed off at this complete domination Naruto had over him, but he didn't. He felt himself wanting more.

He could taste his own blood on Naruto's tongue and it wasn't exactly off putting.

Eventually Sasuke succumbed and closed his eyes, returning the kiss with as much vigour as he could.

He wasn't going to let Naruto completely dominate him.

He shoved the boy off of him.

Naruto fell back slightly, his eyes full of anger and something Sasuke only just recognised; need.

Need to prove himself.

Sasuke jerked towards Naruto, his hands interlocking in the boy's blonde hair; grabbing fistfuls of the spiky – yet surprisingly soft – strands.

Naruto met him with as much enthusiasm.

Naruto slammed him into the wall again and pressed his whole weight against him.

If Sasuke was unsure of where this was heading before, he definitely had a clue now, he felt Naruto's erection press against his own cock, it felt good, he bit his lip trying not to moan in pleasure. He didn't want Naruto to have the satisfaction of being able to make him feel like that.

Naruto's hands were finding their way under Sasuke's shirt; pulling at it. Sasuke lifted his arms up in consent. Naruto ripped the boy's shirt off, grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists in his hand and shoved them above his head.

He continued to kiss Sasuke harshly, sparing no feeling, Naruto sucked and bit at Sasuke's lower lip and with his free hand he slid it over Sasuke's bare chest, over his toned pecs, over his abs and down south, he slid it over Sasuke's semi, and after a few slow and painfully sweet movements with Naruto's hand, Sasuke had a full blown hard on. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was getting really fucking hot, he had never thought of ever doing something like this with _Naruto_ of all people, he knew he wasn't straight, but he never thought that Naruto could get his blood pumping the way he was right now. It pissed him off and excited him at the same time.

Naruto's mouth moved down from Sasuke's lips and was now biting down on his nipple, Sasuke's wanted to weave his hands through the boy's hair, to urge him on, but they were being restrained above his head.

Naruto's tongue swiped over his nipple as the boy bit down softly again, making Sasuke's back stiffen in reaction; _Jesus Christ Naruto was good at that._

"Ahh..nnnhh..." Sasuke let out, embarrassed that he was making so much noise and yet Naruto remained silent and smouldering.

Naruto was in charge, and Sasuke knew it.

Although he wasn't going to give up yet, he freed both his hands and started roaming them over Naruto's body.

Naruto didn't react; instead he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him into the room he professed to be his bedroom.

He slammed Sasuke through the half closed door, which caused him to fall straight in the centre of the room.

Sasuke felt the edge of the bed behind his knees.

Naruto walked toward Sasuke calmly, he grabbed the young man by his belt loop and pulled him towards him.

Sasuke had had enough of being pushed around; he wanted to be in control. He unzipped Naruto's jumpsuit all the way to the crotch; he felt Naruto's cock rock hard underneath it. He smirked slightly, at least he wasn't the only one turned on. Naruto stood still as Sasuke slid his jumpsuit off, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Naruto smirked at the other boy.

"Now it's my turned" and with that Naruto had pushed Sasuke full force onto the bed, Sasuke's head hit the side of the bedpost, and he struggled not to let out a gasp of pain _do not show weakness_ he chanted to himself.

Before he could do anything Naruto was on top of him. He took off the other boy's shorts and boxer shorts so he was completely naked and quivering under him.

Naruto pressed himself down against Sasuke's hard-on, grinding his body against him, so Sasuke could feel the friction. The boy let out an exasperated moan.

Sasuke was so focused on his dick that he hadn't noticed what Naruto was doing with his hands, he had tied Sasuke's left hand to the corner bedpost with his own headband and was in the middle of doing the same thing with the other hand and Sasuke's headband, _when did he take off my headband?_ The young man was confused.

It was then that he realised he was completely at the other boy's mercy.

Naruto smiled down triumphantly at Sasuke who was so vulnerable at that moment.

Sasuke was worried about what Naruto was about to do until he felt lips on his; hard and fast. If his lips weren't going to bruise due to the hits to the face he received earlier they sure as hell were going to by the rough treatment they were getting from the other boy. Sasuke was surprised again, that he liked it, a small part of him liked the idea of being dominated; and he felt himself moving with Naruto's hands and lips.

Naruto had started sucking on the boy's neck, biting down hard causing Sasuke to moan in a confused mingle of pleasure and pain.

Naruto didn't stop there, he kissed down his collarbone and spent and excruciatingly long time sucking, licking and biting at Sasuke's nipples.

Sasuke had lost all control over his noises, he was moaning, coaxing Naruto to keep going but at the same time wanted him to stop. It was a mixture of confusion that Sasuke couldn't handle.

Eventually after a long time of teasing Naruto reached Sasuke's hip bone, he lowered his mouth even more so he was directly above Sasuke's cock.

He licked the tip, slowly, making the gesture last.

Sasuke nearly screeched at the pleasure he thrust his hips to meet Naruto's sweet lips, but he drew back.

"Oh...g-god..Nar-Naruto, don't stop!" He shouted writhing in pain, wanting more, needing more. He pulled on his restraints wanting to pull Naruto down on him, but he couldn't, his hands were bound tight.

Naruto just smirked down at Sasuke.

"Beg." Was all the boy said.

Sasuke looked at him in confused frustration.

"What?" He asked unable to keep a coherent thought for very long.

Suddenly Naruto had Sasuke in his mouth, he wrapped his lips around Sasuke's cock, circling his tongue around the boy's shaft, sucking painfully slow, drawing out the procedure.

"Unnnnng...hnnnn..." was all that Sasuke could manage, he felt relieved to be inside Naruto's mouth, he thrust his hips to meet Naruto's rhythm, but just as he did so, Naruto removed him from his mouth and shoved Sasuke's hips against the bed hard.

"I told you to beg. Beg for it. Beg for me." Naruto was so calm and Sasuke was writhing in sheer need.

He was torn between giving in and begging and keeping what little control he had over the situation.

It was a quick decision.

"P-p-please...Naruto" he panted with all his effort.

The boy looked amused.

"Please what? Sasuke" He asked tauntingly.

"I need it..." he tried again.

"What do you need Sasuke?" Naruto was smirking now, enjoying the look frustration on the other boy's face.

"I...need...you"

"Need me to what?" he was chuckling now.

"To help me...I need you...to fuck me" and with that Naruto went down on him again.

Sasuke met the boy's mouth with his hips again only this time Naruto didn't deny him more access, Sasuke could feel every movement of Naruto's mouth on his cock, every rotation of his tongue, every long, drawn out pressure, Naruto was painfully good.

The pleasure caused Sasuke to pull on his restraints again, he need this.

As the boy varied the pressure of his mouth, and started to get harder and faster Sasuke felt it...he was near boiling point.

Naruto felt it too.

Just as Sasuke was about to climax Naruto stopped.

Sasuke nearly screamed in pain, he wanted his release. He needed it.

"Please...don't...stop...I need...to...finish" Sasuke pleaded, begging Naruto, he was pulling really hard on the restraints now but to no avail.

The other boy just smirked at him.

"Looks like neither of us have 'realistic goals' do we Sasuke?" Naruto got off from the bed.

He started getting changed into what Sasuke presumed to be his pyjamas.

Sasuke was confused and in pain, he tried once again to free his hands, hoping he could find a release somehow but couldn't, he had never needed anything more in his life, yet he had no way to get it.

All the while Naruto just prepared the futon and got in without further comment, a grin spread across his triumphant face.

He left the boy pleading and needing a release without any way of getting it.

_That's what Sasuke gets if he thinks he can insult my dreams._


	2. Sasuke gets his own back

Hey guys, sorry this one took so long, I actually wrote it like a day after the last one but I didn't really like it so I was hesitant to add it, but then I just thought fudge it and did anyways,

But yeah contains sex and swearing (not so much violence this time)

I hope you like it

And seriously reviews would be amazing, because I just like hearing from you lot and it's nice to get feedback no matter how good or bad seriously it means like so much to me!

But yeah thanks for liking my last one and I really hope you like this one too...

* * *

Sasuke felt acutely uncomfortable as he was waking up, he had a most painful feeling in his groin. He couldn't figure out what it was, as he was regaining consciousness he realised he was sleeping on his front and the reason for the pain was that he was lying on an erection. He turned on his back, to realise he was completely naked. He was trying to remember what on earth had caused him to wake up with a huge hard-on...

Then he remembered; he had had the weirdest and sexiest wet dream in his life. It was about _Naruto_ of all people, he dreamt that he had to stay in Naruto's house and lived with him, and things got heated up and somehow he managed to get tied to Naruto's bed while receiving a blow job. He felt himself stiffening even more at the memory.

He brought his hand over his extremely hard cock and started rubbing, _no point in wasting it,_ he thought to himself. He started grinding his hips to the rhythm of his hands, he really needed a release, his eyes were still closed, not having opened them since he regained consciousness. He was just starting to get into it when...

"Need a hand with that?" He heard an amused voice a few feet away from him.

His eyes flew open and he looked around to see Naruto standing at the foot of the bed.

He then realised that it wasn't _his_ foot of the bed, which meant...

It wasn't a dream at all!

He turned bright red in the face and removed his hand trying to cover himself up with as much dignity as he could; which wasn't very much.

_Am I ever going to get my fucking release?!_ Sasuke was pissed. He was pissed at Naruto and at himself for getting so completely dominated like that.

He realised then that his hands were no longer bound; Naruto must have untied them at some point when he was asleep.

He looked at the boy standing over him.

Naruto looked unfazed; wearing his trademark orange jumpsuit, and the headband which had prevented Sasuke from getting a release he so needed the night before. He was staring at Sasuke with a look of amused triumph. This pissed Sasuke off even more.

Sasuke decided not to say a word to Naruto until he was less exposed.

He found his shorts and boxers on a pile near the edge of the bed, he put them on quickly and stood up from the bed, he tried to remember where he had lost his shirt in the heat of last night; he looked all around the room for it.

Naruto still hadn't moved; his arms were crossed against his chest and had his eyebrows risen in amusement.

"It's in the kitchen," was all Naruto said.

Sasuke tried not to blush as he walked past Naruto, he realised he had lost the only bit of dignity he had left.

He was going to get revenge for this. It was bad enough that Naruto completely humiliated him, but to keep taunting him as well was just crossing the line.

He found his shirt on a pile on the floor by the wall next to the kitchen sink. He specifically remembered a bowl smashing to pieces, yet there was no trace of it anywhere on the floor.

This meant that Naruto had cleaned up the bowl, yet chose not to pick up Sasuke's shirt and left it for him to retrieve, looking like a complete fool.

That bastard.

Sasuke knew that he had to get his own back on Naruto; he needed to make Naruto feel as humiliated as he did just then, and when he did, it would be sweet.

Just as he got his shirt on there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke entered the living room just in time to see Kakashi enter.

"Kaka-sensei, what's up?!" Naruto grinned in the goofy way he always did.

Sasuke just scowled again, he was so angry with Naruto, it took all his might not to punch the stupid bastard right then and there.

"Sensei" Sasuke nodded to the older man, saying little else. Not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him.

Kakashi gave Naruto a cheerful look and then turned to Sasuke and the look was gone.

Instead his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You two still had a fight last night!" He sighed looking pointedly at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head smiling guiltily at their sensei.

Sasuke was confused, how did he know?

"How do you know that we fought?" He asked looking at the old man with suspicion; did he hide cameras in the house? If so then Sasuke's embarrassment would have turned to mortification in less than a second.

"Sasuke, the evidence is on your face. Have you even looked in a mirror yet?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

He then proceeded to the closest mirror – which was in the bathroom – and noticed that his bottom lip was swollen. He touched it with his fingers and winced slightly, it was pretty tender.

His left cheekbone just below his eye was slightly purple; this was probably the blows to the face and not the assault from Naruto's mouth.

As he lifted his hand to touch the bruise just beneath his eye he noticed red raw marks on his wrists, they were easily identifiable as restraints.

He checked the rest of his body, which seemed fine apart from a few hickeys below his left nipple and on his hip bone. Those were easy enough to cover up.

_Naruto you bastard! Why did you have to leave marks?!_

Luckily enough Kakashi-sensei had assumed they had a fight – which to his credit they had – he didn't want anyone else to find out about what happened. He would have been mortified.

Oddly enough, when he thought about it he felt himself go hard slightly. As much as he hated to admit, he was extremely attracted to Naruto.

The fucking bastard.

He overheard Naruto and Kakashi talking whilst still in the bathroom. He didn't want to go out there; afraid that if he did Kakashi would somehow figure out what had happened last night and Sasuke couldn't let that happen. So instead he waited.

"Naruto, because you and Sasuke had a fight you two are staying together for another night, and every night until you sort this problem out that you have. It's getting ridiculous now. What I can't understand is how Sasuke looks so beaten up and you don't seem to have a scratch on you. Did you attack him from behind or something?" Kakashi's voice was disapproving.

Naruto just laughed.

"I guess I really am the better shinobi, aren't I Kaka-sensei?" Sasuke couldn't see it but he just knew that Naruto was pulling his signature grin. The thought pissed him off.

_How dare he say shit like that! There is no way he's a better shinobi than I am, just because the bastard attacked me with no warning!_ Sasuke was seething.

He came out of the bathroom as Kakashi-sensei left.

He went into the living room and collapsed on the settee, hands over his eyes. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He had to stay there another night and if he dared to kick the shit out of Naruto he would have to stay there another night. How could he get back at Naruto without beating the shit out of him?

As he was contemplating ways to get back at Naruto he felt something ice cold touch his bottom lip.

He jerked away from the sudden temperature.

He looked up to see Naruto standing over him with an ice pack in his hand.

"What the fuck is that for?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"Your eye, from the punch I landed to it and your lips from the kick-ass treatment they received from yours truly" he grinned from ear to ear, handing Sasuke the ice pack.

"Urusai! Naruto you teme!" Sasuke's insult lacked its conviction when he felt Naruto's hand on his face, his soft thumb running across his swollen lip.

Naruto had that faraway look in his eyes he got when he was thinking hard about something. Sasuke had to swallow the lump in his throat.

He slapped Naruto's hand away from his face and stood up.

"Just what the fuck was last night about?" He shoved the bastard so hard the other boy fell to the floor.

Naruto woke up from his reverie and smirked at the other boy.

"You were being an arrogant bastard Sasuke. I needed to take you down a peg." Naruto stood up and was in Sasuke's face now.

He looked into the boys dark eyes and saw something in them; it was a fierce spark that made his pants a little tighter.

"What so you mouth-fuck me to 'take me down a peg' what the fuck kind of punishment is that?" Sasuke shoved him again.

Naruto just smirked again.

"Well it worked. I've never seen such a pained expression on your face than when I refused you an orgasm. By the way Sasuke that would have been one fucking great orgasm too... Maybe if you behave yourself I'll let you finish" He grinned mischievously at Sasuke and to Sasuke revulsion, actually winked at him.

Sasuke had had enough of Naruto's arrogance and dominance over him.

He swung the other boy around and shoved him into the settee which he had been sitting on previously.

"What the-" Naruto started but Sasuke didn't let him finish.

With his knees either side, Sasuke straddled the now confused Naruto. He pressed his weight down on Naruto's crotch and rocked slightly, causing Naruto to groan for the first time.

Sasuke liked the sound.

He slowly moved his mouth to the boy's ear.

"What makes you think you're in control teme?" Sasuke whispered into the boy's ear. A shiver ran up Naruto's spine as he felt Sasuke's cool breath down his neck.

Sasuke started nibbling on the boy's earlobe, biting down harder; Naruto moaned slightly and wrapped his hands instinctively around Sasuke's waist. Naruto's hips moved upwards to meet the friction of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke smirked at the bastard when he felt a distinctive hardness pushed up against his crotch.

"You seem to get hard quickly Naruto. Or is that just the effect I have on you?" Sasuke lifted his hand and unzipped Naruto's jumpsuit for the second time in less than 24 hours.

This time when he reached Naruto's cock he didn't feel the soft fabric of his boxers, but instead felt the hardness of Naruto's cock connect with his fingers. The touch cause Naruto to lean back and let out a moan.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Going commando? My, aren't we an eager one this morning." Sasuke was enjoying this.

Finally he had the upper hand.

"Urusai Sasuke, just get on with it!" Naruto breathed out as Sasuke ran one finger lightly across Naruto's shaft making him quiver slightly, he stopped at the tip and rubbed it lightly before reaching down to Naruto's balls and teasing him there too.

Naruto's hips thrust to meet his hands violently; he let out a long moan.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sasuke, where did you learn to do that?!" The boy whispered out breathily.

Sasuke just leaned into Naruto and traced his tongue from the bottom of his jaw line to the base of his earlobe and whispered.

"I'm full of surprises" and with that Sasuke stood up and walked away. Naruto almost cried out not wanting Sasuke to move.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Naruto growled as Sasuke walked tauntingly away.

Sasuke just ignored him and headed towards the bedroom.

Naruto followed straight after his body exposed from the open jumpsuit.

Sasuke stood to one side, arms crossed over his chest, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Naruto asked standing facing him. The look on the boy's face was so fucking hot and it took all of Naruto's might not to jump him then and there.

"Strip." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto just stared at him.

"I said strip," repeated Sasuke.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You know I'm not going to do what you tell me to right?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest to, emphasising his point.

Sasuke knew he would say this, he walked over to Naruto, standing inches away from him, he ran his hand softly across the boy's chest and whispered.

"If you strip I'll let you fuck me."

That was all the incentive Naruto needed.

In less than a second his jumpsuit was around his ankles and he was stepping out of it.

He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Sasuke just stood and stared at him.

Naruto went to shove Sasuke onto the bed but before he did so Sasuke held up a hand to him.

"Before I let you anywhere near my arse, I want something in return." Sasuke said smiling conspiratorially at Naruto.

Naruto up for anything that meant he got a taste of Sasuke's sweet arse, just smirked.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto was amused by Sasuke's little game.

"I want you to let me have my released first. I want to finish in your mouth and I want you to swallow every last bit of it."

Naruto thought this was a fair deal. He actually liked giving head; it turned him on.

"Deal!"

Naruto moved towards Sasuke and lifted his shirt above his head.

He trailed kisses down his neck and down towards his stomach, Naruto sunk to his knees and started undoing the Uchiha's trousers, pulling them down to the floor as he did so he kept his mouth busy on the boys abdomen, moving down to his hip bones, nipping at them as he removed Sasuke's boxers and ran his hand over the boy's semi.

Naruto stroked the boy's cock until it was long and hard.

Sasuke's head leant back a little as Naruto did so.

He then felt a cool wetness of the boy's tongue on his tip which caused him to moan loudly.

Naruto licked up and down the boy's cock, tasting every part of it before taking it into his mouth.

Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue move around his shaft and couldn't help but think the boy had definitely done this before.

He felt Naruto pull on his cock sucking harder and harder, he then felt hands massaging his balls and this lead him to shove his hands into the boys blond hair forcing him further down his throat.

Naruto didn't mind the rough treatment; he was used to this reaction.

Naruto removed his mouth from the boy's shaft and started sucking on the boy's balls.

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he did so; clenching his hand into fists pulling at the boy's hair even more, Sasuke thrust forward and Naruto took him in his mouth again.

He took a long sweet pull, one after the other and Sasuke felt it coming, he felt the blinding pleasure build up and then Naruto took a last hard drag and Sasuke went into climax, blowing his load into Naruto's mouth.

As promised the boy swallowed it and even licked the tipped for good measure.

Sasuke stood panting, hands still in the boy's hair.

_Holy fuck why was Naruto so good at that?_

He felt himself feel drowsy but gained control over himself again. Fuck he felt good.

He finally got the release after so long.

Naruto stood up and grinned at him.

"Fuck Naruto, you are very good at that." Naruto smirked at him and went over to the bed.

He was looking in his drawer for something.

As he did so he didn't notice Sasuke pull up his boxers and trousers.

"Well I'll see you later" Sasuke said as he exited the bedroom.

Naruto just looked up at the now empty space where Sasuke had been.

_What the fuck?_

Naruto ran out of his room just in time to catch Sasuke with his hand on the front door knob.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You promised you would bottom for me if I gave you head" he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist.

Sasuke tried not to flinch at the pain left from the restraints the night before. Instead he just smirked at the boy.

"Yeah well, I lied. I got my release and you didn't. Now we're even." Sasuke pulled his wrist out from under Naruto's grip, who was just staring at him in awed surprise.

Sasuke walked out the door without further comment.

_That's what Naruto gets if he thinks he can mess with me!_


End file.
